Die In Your Arms
by Taomio
Summary: Andai aku bisa mati dalam dekapanmu. Aku takkan keberatan. Karena setiap kali kau menyentuhku aku merasa mati dipelukanmu. Oh Sehun. Huang Zitao. HunTao/GS/DLDR


**Ide ceritanya yang punya adalah Nendy Surisma, salah satu temen saya. Dia terinsipirasi karena melihat halte. Saya cuma repost dan ngasih ending yang beda.  
**

 **Happy reading gaiisss ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Die in Your Arms ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sinar matahari mulai bersinar dengan terang pagi ini. Sinarnya terasa begitu panas dengan naiknya matahari ke atas langit. Tentu saja ini karena sekarang jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan lebih empat puluh lima menit.

"Sial! Aku terlambat!" umpat seorang wanita tinggi cantik bermata panda dan bersurai coklat sebahu dengan ponytail yang tampak tergesa – gesa berjalan dengan tersantuk – santuk untuk membetulkan sepatu hak tingginya itu. Wanita itu memakai seragam kantoran, dengan kemeja putih berkerah dipadukan dengan blazer hitam dan rok blus hitam yang ketat sehingga bisa menunjukkan lekukan tubuh bagian bawah yang sangat indah dengan kaki putih mulus yang jenjang. Bisa kalian semua simpulkan kalau wanita bermata panda itu sekarang terlambat bekerja.

Pagi ini ia terlambat bangun karena tadi malam pikirannya dipenuhi dengan hal – hal yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur hingga pukul dua malam. Sejenak ia mengingat hal yang menyebabkan paginya kacau seperti ini, kepalanya menggeleng dengan keras, seperti mencoba membuat sekelebat pemikiran aneh yang ada di kepalanya tersebut menghilang dengan segera.

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak Huang Zitao! Sekarang bukan saatnya berpikiran tidak waras! Tidak! Tidak!" gumam wanita itu seperti sedang meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ada yang lebih penting daripada memikirkan sekelebat pemikiran – pemikiran aneh dalam otaknya. Saat ini ia sudah benar – benar terlambat datang bekerja, perusahaan yang memekerjakannya mulai beroperasi pukul sembilan pagi, jadi dia sekarang sudah terlambat empat puluh lima menit. Baiklah itu memang kesalahan yang tidak begitu fatal, apalagi Zitao tidak pernah datang terlambat seumur hidupnya. Zitao adalah tipe orang yang sangat disiplin dan tidak suka dengan keterlambatan, bahkan saat masih sekolah dulu daftar hadirnya tidak pernah tercoret dengan guratan pena merah karena terlambat atau bolos sekolah. Ini adalah keterlambatan Zitao datang untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya yang sudah ia jalani selama 25 tahun ini. Baiklah, mungkin kalian pikir jika baru terlambat satu kali saja tidak apa – apa, pasti akan dimengerti oleh atasan. Tapi masalahnya bukan itu, ini benar – benar masalah yang sangat besar dan bisa jadi jika ia tidak cepat – cepat sampai ke kantor sekarang ia akan dipecat. Dirinya adalah salah satu sekretaris di perusahaan saham yang ia tempati bekerja, ia adalah sekretaris dalam divisi marketing. Dan hari ini, ada jadwal meeting dengan para pemegang saham perusahaannya pukul sepuluh lebih tiga puluh menit, jadi waktunya masih tersisa empat puluh lima menit untuk datang ke kantor. Mungkin menurut kalian itu waktu yang cukup lama, namun tidak, jarak apartemen milik wanita bermata panda itu dengan kantornya itu jauh, jika naik bus bisa dipastikan memakan waktu sekitar kurang lebih 40 menit, tergantung kecepatan jalannya bus itu. Dan buruknya lagi, jarak apartemen ke tempat halte untuk menunggu bis menghabiskan waktu tiga menit untuk berjalan kaki. Baiklah waktunya masih tersisa 2 menit, tapi apakah waktu dua menit bisa cukup untuk naik lift ke lantai 11 dan mempersiapkan acara meeting? Tentu saja itu mustahil! Apalagi tadi malam ia belum sempat mempersiapkan dan merapikan file - file yang akan ditunjukkan dalam acara meeting itu, ia hanya sempat menempatkannya dalaam satu file namun tidak dengan urutan yang seharusnya. Ini benar – benar mimpi buruk bagi Zitao. Hanya dengan kecelakaan kecil karena pikiran sinting Zitao tadi malam, ia harus menerima ganjaran mimpi buruk seperti ini hari ini. Dia benar – benar mengutuk kejadian tadi malam.

 _Tin Tin Tin !_

Bunyi klakson berbunyi dengan keras dan sangat nyaring di belakang tubuh wanita itu. Ia tentu saja tersentak kaget, lalu segera menyingkir dari jalan tempatnya berpijak.

"Hey! Agashi! Cukup jelas jika semua pejalan kaki punya tempatnya sendiri untuk melangkah. Kenapa harus memakai jalan raya juga?! Apa Agashi sudah bosan hidup huh?!" cercah seorang pengendara mobil yang melintas di jalan sebelum akhirnya mobil itu kembali melaju pergi dengan cepat.

"Maaf." Ujar Zitao dengan membungkukkan tubuhnya agak merasa bersalah, lalu sedetik kemudian kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap mobil pengendara itu yang sudah menjauh dengan wajah kesal.

"Idiot!" umpatnya kepada dirinya sendiri yang sudah kelewat ceroboh tadi.

Beberapa detik kemudian, dia sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya saat mata caramelnya melihat dimana halte bus berada. Tidak lebih dari tiga meter lagi dari posisinya sekarang.

 _Tin Tin Tin !_

Suara klakson kembali berbunyi nyaring dan keras di belakang tubuh mungilnya. Ia merasa dipermainkan, tentu saja karena ia sekarang sudah berjalan di tempat yang benar. _Apalagi yang salah?_ Pikirnya dengan geram. Ia berbalik ketika bunyi klakson itu semakin menjadi – jadi dan membuat dirinya frustasi sendiri.

"Ada apalagi huh? Apa sekarang pengendara mobil juga ingin menggunakan jalan trotoar juga?!" omel Zitao saking emosinya. Sebenarnya dirinya bukanlah tipe wanita yang suka mengomel dan marah – marah, hanya saja pagi ini ia benar – benar harus datang cepat ke kantornya karena ia sudah sangat terlambat. Dia benar – benar sedang frustasi dan penuh dengan tekanan sekarang.

"Wow! Sepertinya itu ide yang cukup bagus, noona! Trotoar terlihat menarik untuk menjadi jalan pintas penghindar macet di Seoul, itu benar - benar brilian." jawab seorang pengendara mobil yang ada di belakangnya sekarang. Zitao langsung menoleh saat ia mendengar suara yang ia sangat kenali. Suara yang hampir semalaman penuh berputar – putar di kepalanya sehingga ia tidak bisa tidur.

Tenggorokan wanita asal Qingdao itu tercekat, matanya membulat dengan sempurna dan tubuhnya sama sekali tak bergerak saat mengetahui wajah pegendara di belakangnya. Itu adalah wajah orang yang harus dan wajib disalahkan atas keterlambatan dirinya pagi ini.

"Sehun .." mulut kucing milik Zitao menggumam pelan menyebut nama pemuda tampan yang ada di dalam mobil dengan nada shock.

"Ya. Ini aku noona. Apa aku mengganggumu noona? Maaf, tapi ijinkan aku untuk mengantarmu ke tempat kerja. Anggap saja itu ucapan rasa terima kasihku padamu karena sudah mau menolongku semalam," pemuda berkulit putih itu tersenyum, menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya yang rata dan sempurna. Ketampanan yang tidak wanita itu sadari sebelumnya. Ketampanan anak berumur 19 tahun yang terpaut enam tahun lebih muda dari usianya sekarang. Ia bahkan sampai sekarang masih heran, mengapa anak ini sempat berpikir untuk menjadikannya kekasih. Bahkan mungkin sampai saat ini, anak itu masih mengharapkan sesuatu yang menurutnya sangat tidak pantas diperjuangkan. Zitao menganggap dirinya tidak pantas untuk Sehun, karena mereka berdua berbeda.

"Dan aku juga tahu jika kau sekarang sudah sangat terlambat dan hari ini kau ada meeting kan noona? Kau pasti akan sangat menyesal jika menolaknya, kau tahu? Ini niat baikku atas kebaikanmu semalam. Jadi apa kau mau kuantarkan?" tawar pemuda albino itu lagi. Oh kalian pasti bingung kenapa Sehun tahu jadwal Zitao pagi ini. Tentu saja Sehun tahu, karena ia adalah anak pemilik perusahaan tempat wanita bermata panda itu bekerja, jadi Sehun akan dengan sangat mudah untuk mengetahui jadwal Zitao lewat para pegawai kantor. Dan kalian juga pastinya penasaran bagaimana bisa seorang Oh Sehun yang baru berumur 19 tahun bisa menyukai wanita berumur 25 tahun, yang lebih tua darinya 6 tahun daripada memilih wanita - wanita lain yang seumurannya. Tentu saja seorang Oh Sehun akan sangat dengan mudah untuk menaklukan seorang wanita. Tapi untuk wanita seperti Huang Zitao benar – benar berbeda, sangat susah sekali mendekatinya. Mungkin menurut kalian love at first sight itu kedengarannya gila, itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Cinta itu butuh proses, bukan hanya dengan sekali lihat saja. Namun bagi Sehun itu tidak, ia merasakannya. Ia merasakan love at first sight dengan wanita itu, Huang Zitao. Ini terjadi ketika dirinya mengunjungi kantor perusahaan milik ayahnya karena permintaan ayahnya sendiri agar dia bisa belajar bisnis langsung dari perusahaan ayahnya daripada hanya mengandalkan pendidikan dari dosen – dosen saja. Sebenarnya Sehun sangatlah malas untuk datang jika tidak dipaksa oleh ibunya dan ibunya mengancam akan memblokir semua kartu atm-nya. Tentu saja ia langsung mau. Tidak disangka – sangka, saat akan menuju ruangan milik ayahnya. Ia bertemu dengan Zitao. Sebenarnya bukan bertemu, tapi hanya berpapasan di dalam lorong ruangan. Sehun berjalan bersama dengan assisten pribadi ayahnya, dari arah yang berlawanan Zitao tengah berjalan sendirian sambil membawa secangkir kopi hangat di tangannya. Sehun yang melihatnya merasa tertarik dan penasaran dengan wanita yang sedang berjalan di depannya itu, menurut hatinya wanita bermata panda itu menarik dan itu memang benar. Zitao memang menarik, dimana semua wanita pasti akan curi – curi pandang ketika melihatnya maka Zitao tidak. Bahkan wanita itu cuek – cuek saja seperti tidak peduli dengan keberadaan dan ketampanan Sehun, bahkan mungkin ia menganggap Sehun itu tidak ada di depannya. Ia melewati begitu saja pemuda albino itu, Sehun yang dari tadi memperhatikannya tentu saja langsung membalikkan tubuhnya untuk memandang punggung Zitao. Naaah ... semenjak itu, Sehun merasa kalau Zitao ditakdirkan untuknya dan mulai mengumpulkan banyak informasi tentangnya dan terus mengganggu wanita itu tanpa lelah.

"Oh soal tadi malam. Jangan anggap aku memberikan harapan untukmu. Aku melakukannya bukan karena aku menginginkannya. Aku hanya ingin menolongmu saja dari gadis – gadis labil itu," Zitao berbalik, mencoba untuk tidak perduli dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju halte bis.

"Iya. Arasseo. Aku mengerti itu noona. Tapi noona, apa tidak ada sedikit saja ruang untukku? Aku tahu, aku ini jauh lebih muda darimu. Tapi apa hanya karena aku enam tahun lebih muda darimu, jadi kau menolakku sampai seperti ini? Apa kau tidak bisa mempertimbangkannya lagi noona?" Sehun terdiam sejenak, menunggu jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulut kucing milik Zitao. Namun nihil, Zitao malah terus berjalan tanpa berkata apapun, menghiraukan dan mengacuhkan pemuda itu.

"Noona. Kita ini hanya beda 6 tahun saja. Kau tidak terlalu tua untukku dan aku tidak terlalu muda untukmu. Setidaknya kau tidak lebih tua daripada eommaku. Jadi apa salahnya?" ungkap Sehun mencoba meyakinkan wanita bermata panda itu. Ia sejajarkan laju mobilnya mengikuti langkah kaki Zitao yang sedikit terburu – buru.

"Ayolah Hun! Ini bukan hanya soal umur. Ah baik, memang itu masalah. Tapi, apa kau tidak pernah berpikir jika kita ini hanya pantas menjadi sepasang adik-kakak? Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir, aku akan selalu menceramahimu atas kebiasaanmu dengan mereka, teman – teman sembilan belas tahunmu itu? Apa kau juga tidak pernah berpikir kalau aku akan selamanya menganggap dirimu itu anak kecil? Dan ... apa kau tidak berpikir juga .. mungkin saja aku akan mati enam tahun lebih cepat darimu? Seharusnya kau memikirkan itu semua Oh Sehun?!" Zitao menunjukkan lima jari tangan kanannya dan satu jempol tangan kirinya untuk memperlihatkan pada pemuda albino itu untuk menunjukkan perbedaan umur mereka berdua yang mencolok.

Sehun tertawa mendengar penjelasan Zitao barusan. "Lihat! Apa kau menyadari sesuatu noona? Kau bahkan lebih kekanakan daripada diriku ini," ujar Sehun masih dengan menertawakan wanita itu dari dalam mobilnya. Itu adalah respon yang Zitao tak pernah prekdisikan dan ia sangka sebelumnya. Zitao menaikkan satu alisnya dengan disertai dahi yang berkerut – kerut dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan bingung dan tidak percaya menjadi satu, namun sedetik kemudian ia segera menurunkan kedua tangannya yang membentuk angka enam dengan kikuk.

"Tapi aku suka pertanyaan terakhirmu noona. Itu artinya kau memikirkan masa depan kita berdua bukan?" lanjut Sehun sambil tersenyum dengan raut wajah menggoda Zitao. Dan itu benar – benar membuat wanita itu kehabisan kata – kata.

'Jeongmal pabooya!' umpat Zitao dalam hati, ia benar – benar menyesal karena sudah terlalu jauh mengungkapkan isi hatinya yang sebenarnya. Ia berjanji dalam hatinya sendiri tidak akan seceroboh ini lagi dan akan lebih berhati – hati lagi. Penjelasannya tadi hanya akan membuat bocah itu terus berharap dan akan terus memperjuangkannya.

Mungkin dulu Zitao berpikir jika Sehun terus mengharapkannya, hanya akan membuat dirinya kesulitan untuk menghentikan Sehun berhenti menganggu dirinya. Tapi lain dulu, lain sekarang. Sekarang, dia justru berpikir jika pemuda albino itu terus mengharapkannya, Zitao khawatir suatu saat nanti Sehun akan kecewa dan sakit hati, karena mungkin saja mereka memang tidak pernah pantas untuk ditakdirkan bersama.

"Pulanglah Sehun! Kau tidak perlu membuang – buang waktumu untuk hal yang tidak berguna seperti ini. Lebih baik kau memikirkan kuliahmu," ujarnya dengan nada dingin, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan dan membuat Sehun tidak mengikutinya lagi. Ia palingkan wajah meronanya saat tubuhnya sudah mendarat di tempat duduk halte bus.

"Aku tidak akan pulang sebelum kau mau aku antarkan!" pemuda itu tetap bersikeras, menempatkan mobilnya di depan halte bus tersebut. Tepat dihadapan seorang Huang Zitao tentu saja.

"Keras kepala!" umpat Zitao dengan jengkel.

"Sebutan itu lebih pantas untukmu noona," timpal Sehun dengan tersenyum manis pada Zitao seperti biasanya. Sangat tampan, pikir Zitao terlena. Namun sedetik kemudian, ia menggeleng keras dalam pikirannya, mencoba tidak berpikir bahwa Oh Sehun itu tampan, walaupun kenyataannya memang seperti itu. Karena pikirannya itu hanya akan mempersulitkannya melupakan perasaan aneh dalam hatinya, dibandingkan sebelum ia menganggap Sehun hanyalah sesosok bocah idiot yang sukanya hanya merayu tante - tante seperti dirinya ini.

"Terserah kau saja! Aku harap kau tidak ditabrak mati bus karena sudah menghalangi jalannya! Idiot!" ujar Zitao dengan ketus, lalu memutar kedua bola matanya ke arah dimana bus biasanya datang.

"Oke, baiklah. Aku anggap itu salah satu bentuk perhatianmu padaku, karena sudah mau mengingatkan aku. Tapi maaf noona, aku akan tetap disini menunggumu untuk masuk ke dalam mobilku, kau mengerti itu." ungkap Sehun masih bersikeras tidak mau pergi.

Mendengar jawaban pemuda albino itu, lagi – lagi Zitao memutar bolanya dengan kesal. Ia benar – benar tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran anak laki - laki yang masih berumur 19 tahun di depannya ini.

"Atau mungkin, kau memang seharusnya dipaksa noona?" lanjut Sehun berubah pikiran saat ia mengira Zitao tetap tidak akan mau menaiki mobilnya walaupun ia memarkirknya sampai satu tahun lagi. Sehun-pun akhirnya dengan kesal membuka pintu mobilnya lalu keluar dan berjalan menuju ke arah dimana wanita bermata panda itu duduk.

"Mau apa kau?" Zitao memandang Sehun dengan pandangan garang untuk menakut – nakutinya, megancam pemuda albino itu jika ia berani mendekatinya maka sesuatu yang buruk akan akan melukai tubuh proporsionalnya. Mungkin lebih dari sekedar terjatuh? Ditampar? Atau lebam – lebam? Ya tentu saja itu hanya sebuah gertakan yang dibuat – buat oleh Zitao. Tentu ia tidak akan tega melakukan itu kecuali pemuda itu sudah kelewatan. Sehun menyeringai, seolah – olah meremehkan dan malah semakin mendekat. Ia raih tangan mungil nan lentik milik Zitao dan mencoba untuk menariknya pergi.

"Aku tidak mau!" Zitao menarik tangannya kembali, lalu menyembunyikan di sisi tubuhnya yang lain.

"Euuum .. baiklah. Aku mengerti. Apa kau mau kuantarkan jika aku berjanji ini yang terakhir kalinya aku memintamu? Setidaknya aku tidak akan menganggumu lagi setelah ini," Sehun tersenyum ketika Zitao memandangnya dengan pandangan terkejut bukan main. Tentu saja pemuda itu tak menyia – nyiakan kelengahan wanita yang lebih tua 6 tahun darinya itu dan kembali meraih pergelangan tangan mungil milik wanita itu. Ia memaksanya untuk berdiri dan ikut berjalan bersamanya menuju mobil.

"Hentikan Sehun! Lepaskan aku sekarang juga!" Zitao meronta – ronta setelah tersadar jika Sehun sudah menariknya sampai di depan pintu mobil pemuda itu. Sehun yang sudah membuka pintu jok mobil di samping kemudi itupun menoleh kemudian mendesah kesal. Ia tutup kembali pintu mobil itu dengan agak keras dan menarik paksa Zitao untuk bersandar di depan pintu mobil yang telah tertutup itu. Ia mengunci tubuh ramping dan berisi milik Zitao dengan kedua tangan kekarnya, membuat wanita itu tak bisa berkutik lagi.

"Aku benar – benar penasaran dengan isi pikiranmu noonna. Kau itu benar – benar membuatku gila! Bagaimana caranya?! Katakan padaku bagaimana caranya untuk bisa mengetahui isi hatimu noona! Apa aku tidak cukup tampan untuk membuatmu terpesona? Apa aku benar – benar sama sekali tidak membuatmu tertarik? Apa semua yang aku lakukan tidak bisa meyakinkanmu kalau aku benar – benar serius padamu, lebih daripada para pria yang seusia denganmu? Apa aku kurang meyakinkanmu noona? Apa semuanya kurang? Katakan padaku sekarang noona! Aku mohon padamu, tolong katakan padaku," pemuda itu semakin mengunci tubuhnya dengan menumpukan tangannya diantara dua bahu Zitao yang bersandar pada mobil. Ia membeku saat wajah itu untuk kedua kalinya sangat dekat dengan wajahnya, bahkan ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas milik pemuda albino itu.

"A-a-aku su-sudah terlambat bekerja Sehun." ia berucap dengan gugup. Tidak menjawab sama sekali pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Sehun dengan bertubi – tubi tadi. Sehun hanya tersenyum tidak peduli, sepertinya pemuda itu benar – benar sudah gila seperti yang ia katakan tadi pada Zitao.

"Aku tahu itu. Dan kau akan semakin terlambat jika kau tak mau menjawab pertanyaanku tadi noonna." Ujar Sehun dengan cuek.

Wanita itu hanya diam membisu, ia tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi dengan pemuda tampan di hadapannya ini. Apa Sehun masih tidak mengerti juga dengan apa yang dikatakannya tadi, kalau mereka berdua itu berbeda, sangat berbeda malahan.

"Bagaimana cara meyakinkanmu bahwa tadi malam adalah malam yang paling membuatku tidak bisa tidur karena terus memikirkanmu? Hanya ada bayangan saat kau menciumku di depan gadis – gadis itu. Kau tahu, aku berusaha terus untuk mencoba meyakinkan diriku sendiri jika itu hanya sebagian dari misi penyelamatan. Tapi aku tidak bisa noona! Aku tidak bisa! Kau membuatku menginginkan itu lebih dari sekedar misi penyelamatan. Noona? Apa kau mengerti itu? Aku menginginkanmu! Menginginkanmu!" ungkap Sehun dengan menggebu – gebu. Ia sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan perasaan aneh itu, bahwa Sehun menginginkan Zitao lebih dari apapun di dunia ini.

Zitao hanya bisa terdiam kaku dalam posisinya. Di dalam lubuk hatinya ia berteriak mengatakan bahwa ia juga merasakan hal yang serupa seperti yang pemuda itu rasakan. Tapi ia tidak seperti Sehun yang mudah sekali mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Zitao menahan pemikiran itu agar tetap berada disana, di dalam hatinya sendiri sehingga tidak ada yang tahu selain dirnya dan Tuhan saja. Ia tidak mau Sehun kecewa dan sakit hati. Hanya itu!

Pemuda itu menarik nafas. "Jika keinginanmu saat ini adalah memang agar aku berhenti menganggumu untuk selamanya. Maka ijinkan aku untuk tahu jika kau tidak sama sekali menginginkan aku. Ijinkan aku untuk-" ia menggantung kalimat terakhirnya dan menggerakkan tangan kirinya untuk menyentuh dagu Zitao. "Ijinkan aku untuk-" lanjutnya masih dengan menggantung dan Zitao hanya bisa menatap Sehun bingung, bukan ia tak tahu maksud Sehun namun i bingung harus bagaimana jika pemuda yang ada didepannya ini benar – benar melakukan itu padanya, memikirkannya saja sudah bisa membuat jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat kencang, apalagi jika itu benar – benar terjadi. Sedetik kemudian Sehun mengunci dagunya dengan tangannya agar tetap pada posisi itu. Ia miringkan sedikit kepalanya mendekati wajah cantik milik Zitao. Sebetulnya Sehun ragu untuk melakukannya. Ia takut jika wanita itu akan marah padanya, namun ia juga tidak bisa terus berharap pada yang tidak pasti. Dia akan lebih tenang meninggalkan seseorang yang ia sayangi, saat ia tahu jika orang tersebut memang benar – benar tidak menginginkan dirinya ada disampingnya lagi.

Sehun merasa sangat lega saat ia menyadari Zitao tidak mendorong atau menamparnya, padahal wajahnya sudah terlalu dekat dengan wajah milik wanita itu. Ia semakin lega saat bibirnya sudah bisa menyentuh bibir tipis dan ranum milik Zitao yang berlapis lipgloss strawberry itu. Ia kecup sejenak bibir wanita itu untuk menunggu respon darinya. Sehun ingin Zitao membalasnya. Namun wanita itu masih saja diam mematung dan tentu saja Sehun tak ingin menyerah begitu saja dengan semudah itu.

Kali ini, Sehun membuka sedikit bibirnya dan memagut bibir Zitao lebih dalam lagi. Dagu wanita itu sedikit bergerak, bibir kucingnya yang tertutup rapat mulai terbuka. Zitao yang tidak tahu dengan apa yang tengah menguasainya sekarang, ia malah membalas ciuman pemuda itu walaupun agak ragu. Membuat Sehun tersenyum disela ciumannya. Itu semakin membuat Sehun yakin, jika ada ruangan untuknya, mungkin sangat banyak? Atau barangkali ruangan itu memang sudah terisi penuh oleh dirinya. Sehun semakin yakin saat wanita bermarga Huang itu tidak ragu lagi dengan ciuman mereka. Bahkan Zitao sudah berani melingkarkan tangannya mengelilingi lehernya dan mulai membalas setiap ciuman yang diberikannya pada wanita itu.

Setelah beberapa menit berciuman dengan penuh kelembutan, Zitao menghentikan ciuman itu. Bukan karena ia sadar bahwa dirinya harus ke kantor sekarang karena waktunya semakin menipis, karena Zitao sadar bahwa ia sekarang sudah kalah. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Isi hatinya sudah diketahui oleh Sehun tanpa harus diutarakannya dengan kata – kata.

Pemuda albino itu menatapnya dengan senyuman smirk terpampang di wajahnya. Sehun merasa benar – benar menang. "Baiklah. Aku sudah tahu jawabannya." ia tersenyum senang, namun lebih ke lega karena ia benar – benar yakin jika ia memang mempunyai ruang di dalam hati Zitao.

"Dan tenang saja noona sayang." Sehun mengangkat dagu wanita itu dengan pelan agar menatapnya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati enam tahu lebih cepat dariku. Setidaknya jika itu memang benar terjadi. Aku sangat tidak keberatan untuk menyusulmu setelah itu," Sehun tersenyum mengatakannya, seperti tidak ada beban sama sekali dalam kalimatnya itu dan wanita itu hanya bisa memandangnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Apa kau tidak percaya dengan ucapanku tadi noonna? Biasanya anak bocah sepertiku sering berkata jujur, kau tahu," Sehun tersenyum jenaka sambil mengatakannya dan berhasil membuat senyum Zitao tersungging, kemudian memukul pelan dada bidang milik Sehun.

"Kau tak perlu berbicara seperti itu. Apa kau tahu? Kau membuatku ingin cepat – cepat membunuhmu bocah." Zitao tertawa, namun Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum menikmati pemandangan indah didepannya, Zitao yang tertawa dihadapannya.

"If i could just die in your arms. I wouldn't mind, cause everytime you touch me, i just die in your arms. It feels so right. So baby please don't stop girl." Sehun meraih tangan Zitao kemudian mengarahkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi halus milik Sehun saat mengucapkan kalimat itu. Matanya terpejam, seperti ada sesuatu yang dapat membuatnya benar – benar akan mati hanya dengan sentuhan dari wanita bermata panda itu.

Zitao hanya bisa terperangah mendengar ucapan Sehun sampai di kalimat terakhirnya. "Jeongmal saranghae Huang Zitao." Sehun memeluk tubuh Zitao dengan sangat erat. Membiarkan seluruh tubuh milik Zitao menyentuh tubuh miliknya dan membunuh saraf – saraf yang dimilikinya. Sehun selalu bersungguh – sungguh dengan setiap perkataannya. Bahwa, ia tidak akan keberatan jika suatu saat nanti ia bisa mati di tangan wanita yang dicintainya ini. Huang Zitao.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Die in Your Arms ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Jangan bermain – main dengan seseorang yang menunjukkan arti cinta padamu, karena kamu akan sangat menyesal ketika orang itu pergi meninggalkanmu._

 _Sesuatu yang sulit ketika kamu harus meyakinkan dirimu sendiri bahwa kamu tidak peduli pada seseorang, sedangkan hatimu berkata lain._

 _Kamu tidak akan pernah tahu kapan di saat kamu akan merasakan jatuh cinta dan apabila sampai saatnya itu. Raihlah dengan kedua tanganmu, dan jangan biarkan dia pergi dengan sejuta rasa tanda tanya di dalam hatinya._

 _Cinta tidak mengenal usia. Ketika kau merasa dia adalah yang terbaik untukmu dan kamu nyaman bersamanya, maka jalanilah tanpa berpikir tentang bagaimana dia dan bagaimana kamu. Yang harus kamu pikir adalah bagaimana Tuhan bisa memberikanmu sesuatu yang sangat berharga dengan adanya perbedaan itu sehingga kalian bisa saling melengkapi dan saling mengasihi satu sama lain._

 **~ END ~**


End file.
